Last breath
by pineapplez543
Summary: Korra leaves Republic City but before she can actually go she has to defeat the one threat that remains. Amon. Rated T , story goes much into the future afterwards. Summary sucks, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: story is written in Korras POV. Story begins where The police force and korra search the Sato mansion for equalist stuff. Also, Naga isn't in the story for a while._

"Are you that jealous me and Asami!?" Mako was staring directly into my eyes with rage and hatred, he really disliked me right now.  
I scoffed, "What!? Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with it!" I yelled back at Mako, causing a few heads to turn and look at us. "If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Makos face was serious, it made me want to cry, but instead I just made everything worse by talking, "I'm sorry, Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." Mako left saying something under his breath, I could only understand part of it,_ bitch_. He had called me a bitch. I looked at him while he was walking away with Asami under his arm, she glared at me. With only a small remark like that, a tear somehow managed to fall from my face and to the ground. I stood there like a fool in that same spot for about 5 minutes before I came to my senses and said something. "Tenzin, I think I'm going to walk home." I managed to say only that without crying.  
"Are you sure Korra?" Tenzin was worried about me now, I could tell. It was the first time I said I wanted to walk home.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry." I had a fake smile when I spoke to Tenzin, it was the only way I could get away from everyone without any of them worrying about me.

I waited until Tenzin left on his sky bison, and for Lin and her police force to leave. I looked back at Asami and Mako leaving in a car together, that just me cry. _Weak_. I thought, I shouldn't be crying of stupid situations like this. I wiped the tears off of my face and started heading down towards the alleys. Every minute I walked felt like hours, if it only it were true. I wanted to ignore everyone and just leave after what had happened earlier. I smiled a bit as I wiped tears off my face, "Why don't I just run away? No one would care anymore, _so why am I still here?_ I turned around from where I was originally headed, I looked back and smiled. _I'm finally leaving this dead end place._ Thinking about where or what I would do next after I left this city, leaving all the bad memories behind. I stood there in place thinking about the good and the bad consequences of my leave. Good: I wouldn't have to deal with any one in this city again. Bad: Amon would attack the city the moment he heard the avatar is no longer here. Good: I wouldn't have to deal with them again. Bad: Tenzin and everyone would freak out and send out a search party. There are more bad consequences than good... "If that's so," I looked up at the sky, the moon was full and covered by grey clouds, you could tell it was going to rain. "There's one thing I must do." I assured myself, as soon as I defeated this threat, then I could leave.

I walked fast through the abandoned places of Republic city. Equalist hideouts were around here. I heard Lin and her police force talking a few days back that they had found the main equalist hideout and that they had to wait to ambush it. I looked down angrily when I somehow my memory brought up the fight I had with Mako earlier today. My eyes teared, but I didn't cry. He wasn't worth it. "Mako, you idiot. Why did I even waste my time with you?" I stopped abruptly when I walked passed the main equalist hide out. "It's not or never Korra..." I was trying to encourage myself, but however I was still nervous on the inside, I felt like part of me was going to explode. However, I put that thought behind me and I broke into the equalist hide out without any more hesitation.

Chi blockers were every, it felt like just about everyone was there to attack me and bring me to Amon. I wouldn't let that happen, all of my rage from earlier after what happened with Mako went into my fighting, it was a whole new me out there. I felt the chi blockers blood on my skin each time I hit one too hard, I wanted them to feel pain for once. The pain that benders feel when chi blockers are near their sanctuary of a home. One chi blocker from behind electrocuted me, it didn't didn't knock me out however. Instead I used lightning bending and electrocuted all of them attacking. _That was easy,_ I wasn't even breathing hard after all that. I wiped sweat and blood off my forehead, and spat on the ground. I smirked, I had blood lust at the moment. I wanted to kill everyone in this damn equalist base. I advanced further, every hallway I walked through always ended up to be a dead end. "Maybe he's not here.." I thought outloud, but just then I heard _his_ voice. "Hello Korra."

I turned around, only to see the man I was looking for. I smiled. "It's a nice surprise seeing you here. Are you ready to be equalized, young Avatar?" Amons voice was normally threatening, but not this time.  
"In your dreams Amon!" I rushed toward him using firebending and my weapon, I only managed to cut Amons arm.  
"Good shot, Avatar. Now it's time for me to show you something." Amon took off his mask and started to blood bend. I got scared, but then I remembered something Katara told me.

(Flashback)  
_"There is a secret illegal form of bending, Korra. It is called bloodbending." Katara's face was serious, I looked up at her with wide curious eyes. It looked as if she was about to cry. "And if anyone tries to use it against you, just think all of the bad memories that have ever happened to you. It takes your mind off bloodbending and you can escape from it for a little while." Katara smiled a little when she looked down at me, I was a bit frightened. "But don't worry, Korra. It'll probably never happen. Bloodbending is illegal."_  
(End of flashback)

I tried to think of the worst memories in that happened in my life. A few came to mind quickly, the time some one almost killed me when I was little because I was the Avatar. The time I ran away and got lost in South Pole because the White Lotus Centuries wouldn't let me have free time. The time Tenzin wouldn't let me start Airbending, the time Tenzin almost didn't let me stay in Republic city, and all the time Mako and I had fights in the short time that I knew him. Just then, I could feel my body's power come back to me. I struggled to move at first, I could feel the weight of the bloodbending leaving as I moved closer to Amon. "What? What's going on Avatar?! No one has ever been able to escape my bloodbending!" Amon was scared now, it seemed that his bloodbending was his only defense. I took my chance, made a spear of ice with the water in the humid air, and stabbed Amon in the chest. I waited for the reaction with anticipation. Would he die on impact? Or would he live for those few seconds his lungs still had air in them? Amon's mask came off his face when he hit the ground. He had no scars, it face was smooth and not something you could miss. It was all a lie, why did he hate benders in the first place if no one had burnt his face as a child? I looked at him choking on his blood, however he managed to say a few words in his gasps, "Avatar... Come.. Here." It was his dying breath, so I went to see what he wanted. Amon grabbed my arm with the strength that he had left, he had a sickening smile on his face. My arm felt like it had too much energy, it hurt badly. "Amon! What are you doing to me?! Stop!" My voice cracked,my arm started to twitch with all the new energy I was feeling. "Ha.. Haha, HAHAHAHAHA." Amons laugh was insane.

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! I plan to add much more later(: Read and Review much appreciated!_


	2. Second chance

I was scared by this man's reaction to death, when I realized why he was laughing and smiling. Amon was using a kind of energybending on my arm, it was too much energy for anything to with stand. I felt blood splatter, and a horrible sharp pain in my shoulder area. At first I hadn't realised what happened, I just thought Amon had coughed up blood and died. But it didn't explain that pain in my arm. I was afraid to see a dead body below me and still hanging on to my arm with an undead grip, but when I looked down, everything was much worse. Amon was just barely alive, I could tell he was clinging on to the last few minutes he had in this world. But there was more blood then there should've been. I had finally realized why that sharp pain there, and what Amon did to my arm.  
My arm was no longer there. And for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as it should. I started crying and fell to ground clutching what was left of my right arm. "Amon. Y-you bastard." I grinded my teeth due the pain,  
"I'll see you in hell Avata-" Amon had died, after all this time. Finally. _What am I going to do?! I can't just return to Air temple island like this. There'll be too many questions. _I got up and leaned up to a wall with the remaining energy I had. "I just have to go on with what I was going to do originally." I tried to get up while leaning on the wall with my good arm. It had my blood on it because of amon, so I dragged myself against the wall getting my clothes dirty with blood and what other filthy things was on this wall. I managed to walk outside before collapsing on my knees. The rain was pounding hard when I got outside. There was lightning and I could only imagine how worried Tenzin must be by now. _I need to leave the city before anything else can happen to me. _My whole body shaking from the incident before, but I managed to get up and walk with my arm around my bleeding stump. Every step I took was getting slower and drowsier. I stopped and looked up at the rain still pouring down and then looked down at my bleeding arm. "I have no choice. I need to heal my arm to stop the bleeding." I sighed. _This is going to hurt. _With my good arm I started bending the rain falling above made it glow a lighter blue showing that the healing properties in the water were enhanced. I gulped, and put the glowing water on my arm. A sickening crack from the bone shook my body. I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from screaming, but my body finally relaxed when the healing properties soothed my nerves and stopped the bleeding. I smiled because this was the only moment of bliss I had in so long. The rain started to clear up and the sunrise could be seen. I dropped the water I was bending when I heard footsteps coming my way. I ran over into an alleyway hoping I was unnoticed. There was the sound of laughter and chatter. There was a total of four people, each acting as if nothing could go wrong. They looked over in the alleyway I was in while they walked on. I put my back up against the wall, one of them stopped thinking that they saw something. But that thought later passed when his friends called him over and he left. My heart beat was faster than usual as I waited for that group of four to leave. Luckily they weren't heading in the direction of where Amon died, I sighed after 10 minutes of waiting for them to leave. I walked toward the outskirts of Republic city, it was 8:00 am and the bell towers bell could be heard even from this far out. An icy wind blew through by hair and clothes. I looked at the city and it's police zeppelins moving slowly along to where the fight between me and the equalists took place. I grabbed my injured arm and gazed off to Air temple island. I saw several sky bison fly from there. _I need to hurry. _But I saw one zeppelin and one sky bison go in a different direction, the direction of the Sato mansion. _I wonder if they'll find me. _I looked down and back up at Oogie and the Zeppelin going to the place that was the current location of the people I'm mad at. _They're going to ask them to help look for me? _I thought, _I wonder if they'll help. Especially Mako and Asami. _I scoffed, "Better not wait here and find out." I looked at the sky once more, and started heading up the mountains.  
I walked the hardest part of the mountain without any trouble, harsh winds were the only thing making me want to turn back. I would always tell myself, "No. You can't turn back now." It was the only courage I could give when climbing the mountain range. I would always look down on the city, clutching my arm. I heard the police siren only once when climbing, it made me smile and cry. Bringing back the memory of when I accidentally caused havoc throughout some parts of Republic City. How Innocent minded I was, thinking that everything would go as perfect as I thought it would be. What am ignorant fool I was. A sharp pain came from my torn arm. _Oh no..._ It started bleeding again. _I have to get bandages, healing it with water won't help now... _Just then, I spotted a small village near the base of the other side of the mountain. _They better have a healer. _I ran down clutching my arm, I noticed that the people of the village noticed me running covered in blood. I could see the mothers cover their children's faces from looking at me. Did I really look that bad? Or maybe it was that they didn't want them looking at what could come chasing after me. "Help! Help me please!" I cried, and started walking toward one of the men.

"What happened to you?" His breath was fast, "Did the white beast get you?" He held me close to his chest, looking to the mountain and waiting for my response. "There, there was no beast... I got attacked by Amon." I looked up with tears in my eyes, I heard talking behind the man, their voices were full of fear and worry. "Amon?! Is he coming after you?" He took hold of me y the shoulders by now, I flinched at the awful pain. He looked down at me, then at his hand with a lining of blood. "What happened to you?" Sorrow was clearly across his face and the others around. "Amon isn't following me. He's dead." Tears started to over flow from my eyes, "But as for me, he took my arm." I took off my coat and showed them my missing, torn arm. This time the mothers took the children to their small homes as the healers and doctors came forward. "Oh my, dear. This is bad, it's gotten infected!" An elder healer spoke as she walked towards my injury.

"But there's no blood poisoning yet. That's good." A male doctor touched my arm and I flinched. "I'm sorry, I know it must hurt. But come this way. We'll help your arm." He smiled a welcoming smile, as as the other healers and doctors. I smiled back, "thank you."

I followed the doctor down to his home, _It's such a quiet and peaceful place to live. _My train of thought got interrupted when he asked me a question. "So what's your name?" He turned around waiting for my answer,

"It's Korra. What's yours?" I smiled a bit.

"As in Avatar Korra? My name's Kosa."

"Yeah, Avatar Korra. But if you don't mind, please don't tell anybody." I paused for a moment, "Kosa's an interesting name."

"Haha yeah. It means 'Mistake'. I don't know how that makes me feel really." Kosa stopped talking, I can tell that something happened with his parents when he was young just by the way he ended his phrase. There was an awkward silence for a while, "Well. Here it is! My little doctors office." Kosa smiled, "It feels nice to help people. Come in, Korra." He gestured for me to go, I bowed a bit to show respect. I walked in and there were a few doctors and healers walking back and forth to little white rooms covered by curtains. Kosa walked up to a healer and told her my situation, "Miss Korra." She gestured for me. "Please, this way."

"Thank you miss." I walked through a room covered by curtain. There was a padded bed, a table with several surgical tools and a chair. "Sit down on the bed and I'll examine your arm."

When I sat down she made me take off my coat, the second she saw my arm I noticed her face was shocked to see how torn up it is. "How did this happen?" Her old voice shook a little with worry, "I got into a fight with Amon." I paused, "He used some kind of energy bending on my arm right before he died." I looked down with sorrow.  
"It looks in better condition than it should be if that's true."  
"I healed it a bit myself." She looked at me confused, "I'm a waterbender. From the Southern Tribe." I smiled, and so did she.  
"How wonderful! I'm from there as well." She smiled and continued to heal my arm. No one spoke for some time until I felt tension and pain coming from my arm, I winced a little bit and turned in her direction to see what she was doing. "Sorry, dear! This is going to be the most critical and painful part of the healing to get your arm in the best condition."  
I swallowed, "Alright. Go ahead." I looked at her with determination, the way she looked back scared me a little. She had a bit of a smile, a smirk. When she started healing my arm again I tried to show no reaction, however it didn't work. I grabbed onto the bed trying not to scream. I kept wincing and cringing but not saying anything just so that all of this would be over, and finally, my torn up arm was as healed as it could get. She wrapped my arm in bandages, put disinfectant, and spoke, "There you go. It's the best water bending can do for your arm." Said the old women, kind of disappointed.  
"Thank you. I have no idea how to repay you." I smiled,  
"No need for payment! After all, waterbenders heal people to help, not for pay."  
"You're right." I smiled, trying to hurry up before Tenzin and everyone can find my trail, "Again, thank you so much. I'll see you again some time." I waved and walked out the curtains, but the old woman stopped me in my tracks. "Would you like some extra bandages and some supplies for your trip?" I stared at her for a few seconds without saying anything, "That would be great." I was overwhelmed with joy at how nice this woman was to me. I guess there are those nice people left... We walked out of the healing building and to her cozy little cabin on the outskirts of the small village. Neither one of us spoke the entire way there nor when we were at her house. The only time anyone spoke was when she handed me supplies, "That should be enough until you get to the next city over. Take care now! Be careful of your arm." She showed me the direction of the next city, I walked about 10 feet before she stopped me. Again. "I almost forgot! The town over, they have something called automail. It supposed to be a mechanical replacement for limbs."  
"Really?!" I was surprised that anyone could perform such a thing. Metal limbs! I thought, I hurried and told her goodbye to get over to the next city. I get a second chance...


	3. Clue

Tenzin woke up in his bed, with his son Meelo and his pregnant wife Pema next to him. Just like most mornings his son had woken him up. There was no point in going back to bed now, so he got up and went to the bathroom to get changed and do his morning routine. By then it was about 7:00 am, he went to the dorms where the White Lotus Centuries slept. By 6:30 am most of them had to be awake so it wasn't surprising that they were all awake when Tenzin got there. "When did Korra back yesterday?" Tenzin asked worriedly, the Centuries gulped.  
"She uh, didn't come back." one of them finally spoke nervously.  
"What?! Why didn't you go search for her?!" Tenzin freaked out, this wasn't like Korra to not come home, naturally he thought the worse had happened to her.  
"We started just a couple of hours ago, so far no trace of her."  
Tenzin put his hand over his face, now worried to a point he couldn't even think straight. _What if the equalists ambushed her? What if there's a serial killer in Republic City and Korra was a victim? _Tenzin couldn't stop thinking these awful thoughts, "We have to ask her friends, see if they know something."  
"Right." Said a few Centuries.  
"First we have to wake the kids and inform the police," Tenzin paused, "they can all help."

By now when the kids and the police force were informed about Korra not returning home last night it was 7:40 am. Ikki had burst into tears when the news was told, everyone else equally sad but able to hold back their tears. "We need inform Korra's friends and ask them if they know anything about Korra." Tenzin spoke rapidly.  
"Yes, and while we do that I can have my men looking for Korra." Lin spoke calmly, as if knowing she was going to find Korra.  
"What can we do, daddy?" Ikki asked sniffing and rubbing puffy eyes. Tenzin went up to her and got down on one knee, "I suppose you could come with me to see Korras friends. Is that okay, Pema?"  
Pema thought for a bit, "Yes, alright. Just be careful, dear."  
Tenzin went up to Pema and kissed her, "We will," Tenzin faced Lin, "Alright Lin, we're going to the Sato Mansion. Take some of your men and whatever you need to do for the others to start a search party." Lin nodded. She sent signals over the radio for men to search for the missing Avatar. Lin got into a zeppelin and Tenzin and the kids got onto air bisons. Zeppelins from far away wrang their sirens to alert the city of potential danger. By now it was 8:13 am, and Tenzin along with everyone else was landing in front of the Sato mansion. "Let's go." Tenzin motioned and the police force opened the door by force, knowing that they wouldn't open the door because of the equalist accusations. Their footsteps echoed of the large house, letting everyone inside the house of their presence.  
Mako grunted, he propped himself on one elbow on the twin bed and looked over to where his brother was sleeping. His brother, Bolin, was still asleep. "Hey, Bo." His brother grunted and rolled off the floor. "What, is it?" Bolin struggled with his words, due to still being half asleep. "Do you hear that?" Mako asked.  
"It sounds like... Footsteps?" Mako and Bolin were confused. "Who would be at the mansion in such a large group?" Bolin asked, scratching the back his head.  
Mako thought about it, "You're kidding me. I swear if it's them..." Mako started to steam a bit.  
"Bro, calm down. If it's them, I'm sure they have a good reason to be here." Bolin patted his older brother on the back, "Let's get dressed and wake up Asami if she isn't already."  
"Alright." Mako breathed out, letting out some of his anger. It only took the brothers about 8 minutes to get dressed, and as they were walking to get Asami they bumped into her. Mako greeted her with a kiss, "Hey guys! Do you know what's going?"  
"Not really. We think it's Korra again." Mako said angrily.  
"Ugh. Let's go see what she wants." Asami rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Makos arm.  
The 3 walked into the main entrance to see just about everybody from yesterday. Mako walked up furiously to Tenzin. "How many times do we have to keep telling you?! Asami and her family are not equalist." Mako pointed his finger at Tenzin, "Where's Korra!? I want to speak with her."  
Tenzin grabbed Makos hand and moved it away from him. "Young man! How dare you speak to an elder like that? Especially a city Council Member!" Tenzin breathed out, "Besides... We're actually here about Korra." Tenzin looked at the ground upset, as well did the kids.  
Bolin was the first to ask questions, "What is it? What happened to Korra?!" Mako put his hand of Bolins shoulder. Asami, Mako, and especially Bolin had worried faces, scared for what was going to come next. "Korra." Tenzin gulped, "Didn't come back from walking home last night." Shock was expressed on their faces, Asami looked like she was about to cry. "We hoped you three might know something about where she went. Or if you could even help us with the search for her."  
"Of course we'll help! We'll search every inch of Republic City. Right guys?" Mako spoke, it was obvious from his voice he was worried out of his mind. Bolin and Asami nodded, unable to talk due to a lump in their throats. "We have to go back to where she was yesterday." Bolin said,  
"Yeah! The factory! We need Naga too!" Asami said.  
"Alright we'll fly you there. Lin go get Naga from the island. Is that alright?" Tenzin put his hand on Lins shoulder.  
"Alright." Lin faced her police force, Men! Some of you go with Tenzin! the others, come with me." Mako was worried, he could only think about Korra and her safety. Minutes felt like hours to him as they flew on Oogie waiting to get the factory. Asami noticed how upset Mako was, "Mako, it's going to be okay. We'll find Korra." Asami smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"How do you know that?! She could be dead for all we know!" Mako yelled, causing Asami to step back and nearly start crying. Mako realised what he'd just done, "I'm sorry, Asami. I'm worried about Korra." Mako held her hand.  
"We all are..." Bolin said sadly. Oogie had started to land and a smaller zeppelin brought Naga and dropped off Lin and her police force. Naga was laying down on the ground, whining sadly. _She _had known what had happened to Korra last night. Bolin jumped off Oogie first and went over to Naga and patted her head. "We'll find Korra, don't worry girl." Bolin placed his head on hers as well, and she sighed compassionately. Everyone else got off Oogie and waited for what to do. "Alright everyone, we have to split up into different groups." Lin faced Mako, Asami, and Mako, "You can take Naga and go wherever she leads you (If she'll cooperate.)" She now faced Tenzin and his kids, "You four go down the south alley," She faced her police force. "Half of you go down the south west alleys and the others come with me to look through the south east." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. "Be careful, kids." Tenzin said to the other group of four, they mounted Oogie and started searching.  
"Come on Naga! Find Korra!" Mako said encouragingly, Naga sat there whining. After a while of trying to get Naga to cooperate Mako gave up and crouched down next to her. He covered his face with his arms and nearly screamed. "We'll never find Korra at this rate..." Asami and Bolin went down next to him. Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mako, it's going to be all right. We're going to find her."  
"Yeah, bro! Don't give up. I'm sure Korra's fine." Suddenly Naga lifted her head up and started wagging her tail. All three of their eyes widened, "Let's get on Naga! She just found Korra!" Asami motioned everyone. She got in front on Nagas saddle, next Mako and finally Bolin. _Korra, we're coming for you, _Mako thought.

Meanwhile, the search for Korra with Tenzin and the police force wasn't going very well. Tenzin and his kids hadn't found anything, neither had lin and her small group, but the other group. They had found the scene where Korra had lost her arm, where Amon died. They were walking down an alley when they started to smell something foul, like dead bodies. "Do you smell that?" One of them pointed out, they all pinched their noses.  
"Ugh, it smells like... Dead bodies? Doesn't it?" one of them got worried.  
"Oh no..."  
"What is it?"  
"You don't think that... It could be the avatar; could it?"  
"Let's follow the odor and see." They followed the putrid smell up to the equalist base, they walked in and saw equalist bodies lying motionless. The men checked for pulses on the bodies only found broken necks or deep bruises on the back of their heads. "What happened here?!"  
"I think we'll find out soon, let's keep going down the hallway." They continued to where they found Amons lifeless body and the blood and shattered remains of Korras arm. The smell and sight of the corpse nearly made the cops pass out. "Oh my god... Is that, Amon?" He stepped closer and saw the mask on the ground near his hands, "It is. But that doesn't explain all this blood." Just about everyone was silent, they knew who this blood could have came from, "We have to inform the chief before we make any conclusions about this."  
"You'r- You're right. I mean, what are the chances of this being the Avatar?" A few of the police force went to go and find Lin or Tenzin. They found Lin quicker with the use of seismic sense and also because Tenzin was in the air on Oogie. "Chief!" They ran up to her breathless, "Chief, we... We found something you need to see."  
"Alright. Men, you keep going down this way." Lin followed her Metal Benders to where the bloody crime scene happened. She was disgusted by the smell nearly a mile away, they took her to the area where Amons body was. "Oh my god..." Those were the only words Lin could say after seeing the crime scene. "We had a few men see what they could find while we went to find you. Did you find anything?"  
"Uh, um. We did. But it's not good..."  
"What is it?! Spit it out man!" Yelled Lin,  
"We found several bone fragments that could not belong to Amon, and we find this arm band laying in a puddle of blood." He held out the armband, Lin recognized it even though it had acquired a reddish tint. She put a hand over her mouth, "...We have to inform Tenzin about this... We found a clue about Korra."


End file.
